Electronic devices generally communicate and/or store information. For example, visual information, such as a digital photo, may be captured by a digital camera. Information may be concealed in a photo using a steganographic technique that conceals information. For example, a watermark may be visually hidden to perception by an average human within a human-perceptible image. Such marks may be perceptible by a machine even if beyond the capabilities of a human